Sasha Bezmel
Sasha 'Sash' Bezmel is the illegitimate daughter of Dr. Sid Walker and Regina Bezmel. She's the older half-sister of Felix Bezmel and the younger half-sister of Indi Walker and Dexter Walker. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Stu Henderson, Xavier Austin, Casey Braxton, Spencer Harrington and Matt Page. Backstory Sasha's mother, Regina died from an accident and she and her younger half-brother Felix became orphans. Sasha was forced to move to Summer Bay to live with her dad and her two older half-siblings, Dexter and Indigo when she was fifteen. Relationship with Stu Henderson Stuart 'Stu' Henderson is Sasha's first boyfriend at the age of 15. Sid doesn't approve Stu to be Sasha's boyfriend, since Sasha is only too young. But Sasha discovered that Stu is abusive and he hits her. Sid witnessed Stu hitting Sasha in the face at the Year 12 Formal and attacked Stu for hurting her. Sasha and Stu broke up and in May, Stu forced Sasha to get in his car. Sasha tries to escape, but Stu grabbed her and gave her a bloody nose. She pushed Stu in self-defence and he hit his head on the ground and dies.Sasha freaks out and drove off, leaving Stu's body behind, but crashed his car since she doesn't know how to drive and live his car in the bush. Relationship with Xavier Austin Xavier is Sasha's second boyfriend after her break-up with Stu Henderson. Xavier tries to kiss her, but she rejected him. After Stu died, she starts a relationship with Xavier, but she left him for his friend, Casey Braxton, but Sasha and Xavier remains as friends. Relationship with Casey Braxton Casey Braxton is a River Boy and Sasha's third boyfriend. Sasha develops a crush on him at school and struggles to confess her love to him. Casey and Sasha went camping and Sasha lost her virginity to him, but Casey said it was a mistake, upsetting Sasha. Sasha was shocked that she might be pregnant with Casey's baby and tells him. Sasha takes a pregnancy test, and it was a false alarm, saying that there's no baby. Sasha and Casey starts a relationship, but when Tamara Kingsley, the mysterious girl that saved Casey from the desert arrived at the Bay, Sasha tries to tell Tamara to get her hands off Casey. Sasha witnessed Tamara kissing Casey at the beach and tells Casey that he can't have her and Tamara at the same time and asked him to choose her or Tamara. But Casey choose Tamara and had hurted Sasha. Sasha struggles to forgive Casey. In 2014, Sasha was upset that Casey died after getting shot and didn't have the chance to forgive Casey. Relationship with Spencer Harrington Spencer is Sasha's forth boyfriend after he broke up with his first girlfriend, Maddy Osborne. Sasha and Spencer became friends at first until their feelings blossom and they start a relationship, but is made Maddy jealous. Spencer and Sasha remain as lovers until early 2014, when a Mangrove River high student, Matt Page, kissed Sasha behind Spencer's back. This upsets Spencer that he breaks up with Sasha. Relationship with Matt Page Matthew 'Matt' Page is Sasha fifth and final boyfriend. Matt is from Mangrove River High. He and his classmates came to Summer Bay high after Mangrove River high was burnt to the ground. Matt met Sasha at the front entrance of Summer Bay high and Matt and Sasha takes a dislike towards each other. They became enemies in 2013 until in early 2014, they became lovers. Matt fell in love with Sasha when she helped in write his speech for the School Captain assembly. Matt gave her a kiss, but she rejected him, This strained her relationship with Spencer and they broke up. After Matt was force to move out his house with his younger sister Ellie, while their father was in prison, Sasha helped him and tells him to let Ellie go. Leah allows Matt to stay at her house and this made Matt and Sasha start a relationship. After Tamara left the bay, Sasha takes Tamara's place as female school captain with Matt. In 2015, Sasha and Matt breaks up so Sasha could go to university. Storylines Following her mother's death, Sasha arrives in Summer Bay to live with her long-lost father Sid. He initially appears uncaring as he is forced to work shifts at the hospital. Sasha decides to seek employment with the aim of supporting herself and her half-brother Felix. Leah Patterson-Baker (Ada Nicodemou) offers Sasha a job at the Pier Diner. Felix runs away from his home and finds Sasha. When a storm passes through Summer Bay the pair take refuge in John Palmer's (Shane Withington) house. Sasha finds John has collapsed and she calls Sid, who sends an ambulance. Felix hides in the local school, while Sasha steals money from the Diner till. Roo Stewart (Georgie Parker) convinces Sasha to hand over the money and gives her a second chance. Sid asks Felix's father to let Felix move in with his family, but Felix's father refuses. Sasha begins dating Stu Henderson and Sid voices his disapproval, but later relents when he realises that Sasha will not stop seeing Stu. Sasha is delighted when Stu tells her he loves her. Stu later becomes angry when she does not reply to his texts. Sasha tries to explain herself, but Stu slaps her. He buys her a ring and apologises to convince her to stay with him. Sasha gets a tattoo for Stu, but he is unimpressed and slaps her in the face. She forgives him, but Stu slaps her again when she talks to another guy. Sasha attempts to give the ring back to Stu who becomes angry and steals Xavier's car. He insists that Sasha accompany him on a drive and successfully begs for another chance. Sasha's tattoo becomes infected and Xavier takes her to the hospital to be treated. Sasha tries to avoid Stu, but he begins to harass her via the telephone. While attending a Year 12 formal, Stu hassles Sasha and hits her once again. This time Sid witnesses the attack and he beats Stu up. Sasha reveals the truth about the abusive relationship and Stu's father, Alan, confronts Sasha about her accusations. Stu is later found dead and the Walker family become suspects. Sasha also becomes the victim of a bullying campaign. When Sid is named as the prime suspect, Sasha confesses to killing Stu in self-defence and the police are informed. However, they view it as a murder and press charges. She is later found innocent. Sasha has a brief romance with Xavier before turning her advances to Casey. She supports him through his many problems and they become good friends. As she spends more time with him she develops feelings for him and she loses her virginity to him. Sasha then has a pregnancy scare. When Tamara Kingsley (Kelly Paterniti) arrives in the Bay, Sasha finds herself competing for Casey's affections. He chooses Tamara, which leaves Sasha upset. Sasha befriends Rosie Prichard, but she soon becomes possessive. Rosie tries to gain Sasha's attention by running into the surf. While trying to help Rosie, Sasha nearly drowns in the process. Sasha then asks for space and Rosie refuses to speak to her. This hurts Sasha and she tries to make amends when Rosie befriends Mullens. Sasha and Spencer Harrington support Rosie when she is raped and the two grow close. They initially refuse to acknowledge their feelings, but soon begin dating. They try to keep the relationship a secret from Spencer's ex-girlfriend, Maddy, but she finds out and becomes jealous. Appearance Sasha once had raven black hair and now has light brown hair with brown eyes. She loved wearing red and black clothes and her teenage appearance is like a goth with lots of ear-piercings and black nails. In 2014, she wore more of colourful clothes and her hair into pretty styles. She usually wore earrings that looks like zippers and wears red lipstick. Relationships *Sid Walker - Father *Regina Bezmel - Mother, deceased *Felix Bezmel - Half-brother *Dexter Walker - Half-brother *Indigo Walker - Half-sister *Romeo Smith - Half-brother-in-law *April Scott - Half-sister-in-law *Stu Henderson - Ex-boyfriend, deceased *Xavier Austin - Ex-boyfriend *Casey Braxton - Ex-boyfriend, deceased *Spencer Harrington - Ex-boyfriend *Matt Page - Ex- Boyfriend Trivia *In 2011, Sasha's hair was raven black and in 2013, she adds a purple streak and in the middle of 2014, her hair became light brown. *Her family, friends and boyfriends nicknamed her Sash for short. *Sasha's portrayer, Demi Harman is actually dating Alec Snow, who played Matt Page in real life. Category:Home and Away Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:2011 Characters Category:2012 Characters Category:2013 Characters Category:2014 Characters Category:2015 Characters